The field of the disclosure relates generally to maintenance systems and methods and, more particularly, to analyzing data related to maintenance of at least one vehicle.
Various types of vehicles are known to include monitoring technologies, which enable vehicles to detect abnormal conditions and report the abnormal conditions as fault messages associated with one or more components of the vehicle. Aircraft, for example, often include systems to monitor components of the aircraft during flight and report fault messages when abnormal conditions are identified. Fault messages may be reported to an operator of the aircraft and/or to another system or individual to ensure appropriate maintenance is pursued to address the abnormal conditions underlying the fault messages. Additionally, yet separately, during maintenance of a vehicle, reports are often generated, which indicate action codes and/or text descriptions of the repair and/or other maintenance procedures performed by the maintenance personnel on the vehicle.